


Pick-up Lines

by Izaya_Reijy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is SO gay for Yusuke, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, He's so innocent and pretty please protect him, In which Akechi does not die, It's in text format because obv, M/M, May contain spoilers, May have eventual Makoto/Haru, Multi, Yusuke is SO lowkey savage but doesn't know, Yusuke? More like YusUKE, based on me and my friend's conversation, because he doesn't deserve it, i guess, its utter crack Istg, or Ryuji/Ann whichever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaya_Reijy/pseuds/Izaya_Reijy
Summary: Based on me and my friend's conversation,"—What if they have another informal chatgrp where Ryuji sends pickup lines EVERY single day, and the person who can stop him aka s H O O K him gets a reward or so.Or,Yusuke is low key savage and he doesn't even realize it."Update: Please do comment any Persona 5 terrible pick up lines that you have that you don't mind me using in my fic ;)—Edit to take down later: I updated Chapter 3, just realized Yusuke didn't roast Ryuji in chap 3 and saw an opportunity for him to ;)





	1. Chill your inner gay

**Author's Note:**

> It's utter crack  
> Be prepared.
> 
> This is an AU where Akechi does not die. He joins the Phantom Thieves after their encounter in Shido's palace and all. They still have their Personas and Mementos is still there minus the Holy Grail*

**Ryuji** : Heyyyy  
**Ann** :Oh boi, here it comes.  
**Ryuji** : Don't bother using Marin Karin, because I'm already yours  
**Futaba** : oHmY gOD NO  
**Futaba** : Ryuji, Bad! BAD!  
**Ryuji** : Hey Akira?  
**Akira** : ... Do I even want to know  
**Ryuji** : I would show you a mirror if I wanted to show you the world, because you are my world.  
_Akira has left the conversation_  
**Yusuke** : Someone please stop this nonsense.  
             _Futaba has added Akira to the_  
                         _conversation_  
**Akira** : ...  
**Akira** : Futaba why  
**Futaba:** SuFFER WITH US  
**Ann** : Do you want me to be your Lover(s) or your Devil?  
**Ryuji** : DAmN ANN NICE  
**Makoto** : Ann nO  
**Ryuji** : Hey Akira  
**Akira** : N o.  
**Ryuji** : You may be skilled in curse skills, but you're still a blessing to me  
**Ann** : OOOOOHHHHH  
**Ryuji** : wait shit I should have used that on our boy Akechi  
**Akechi** : I do not wish to be part of this.  
**Ryuji** : too late bro  
**Akechi** : Damn.  
**Yusuke** : What do we do in order to shut you up.  
**Ryuji** : kinky  
**Yusuke** : Kinky...?  
**Akira** : RyuJI NO DO N O T  
**Ann** : oh shit you're dead ryubye  
**Ryuji** : shit-  
**Yusuke** : what does Kinky mean? Do you mean Kin-ki?  
**Haru** : y-yeah! Kin-ki! That Golden oni!  
**Yusuke** : But why did Ryuji suddenly talk about Kin-ki?  
**Ann** : aha... wait, we're going off topic!  
**Makoto** : AnN NO  
**Akechi** : W o w  
**Ryuji:** oh YeAh  
**Ryuji** : Hey Akira, you may be the Joker, but I'll be the Fool if I lost you  
**Akira** : ...  
**Akira** : ok that one's actually good.  
**Akira** : just a little  
**Akira** : I want no part of this  
**Futaba** : wow that's the most I've seen u type :o  
**Yusuke** : Ryuji.  
**Ryuji** : yeah baby?  
**Akira** : Ryuji.  
**Ryuji** : oh shit I mean yeah Yusuke?  
**Akira** : good :)  
**Yusuke** : How about you shut up unless you can light up my world, seeing as your Persona is electric based.  
**Yusuke** : But you definitely can't as you have no aesthetics.  
**Yusuke** : In other words, you suck.  
**Ann** : OOOOOH HOLY SHIT  
**Akira** : OOOOH SHHHHIT  
**Futaba** : OOOOOOOHHHH MY GOD  
**Futaba** : YOU GO INARI  
**Makoto** : oh woW  
**Makoto** : Impressive, Yusuke.  
**Haru** : That is indeed impressive, Yusuke.  
**Akechi** : Holy hell I can feel that burn even here.  
**Ryuji** : Yusuke why  
**Yusuke** : ?  
**Yusuke** : Why are you guys celebrating? I was only telling him to shut up.  
**Ryuji** : holy shit  
**Ann** : holy shit  
**Haru** : Oh, my.  
**Makoto** : Damn  
**Akira** : That's my boy Yusuke.  
**Akira** : Good job.  
**Yusuke** : Thanks...?  
**Ryuji** : Sorry Yusuke but.  
            _Ryuji has removed Yusuke from the_  
_conversation_  
**Akira** : Ryuji.  
**Ryuji** : wait chill  
**Ryuji** : holy shit he's savage but he doesn't know it  
**Ryuji** : it's like a hidden talent.  
**Ryuji** : A beast lurking in the shadows  
**Ryuji** : Kinda like he has that persona (savage) but haven't awaken it yet  
**Akira** : yuiiou shuodld udzse thasst innyour comptrooensioaan  
**Ryuji** : what the shit?  
**Ann** : "you should use that in your composition"  
**Akira** : sorry hang on  
**Ryuji** : how the heck did you read that  
**Akira** : lLAAADFY AAASNN  
**Ann:** "Lady Ann"  
**Ann** : I assume that the cat took your phone  
**Akira:** yoU assume correc t  
**Akira:** brb  
**Haru:** huh.  
**Makoto** : I'm  
**Makoto** : just gonna go away for now  
**Ryuji:** anyway my point is we can't let Yusuke find out about his low key savagery  
**Akira** : back  
**Ryuji** : or we can like teach him to control?  
**Haru** : What did you do to Morgana?  
**Ann** : no that's a bad idea  
**Akira** : Nothing, don't worry :)  
**Ann** : but what if he becomes sassy  
**Futaba** : I sense danger from that smiley face  
**Akira:** N O  
**Akira** : he's innocent pure eccentric dense oblivious and pretty and I intent it to stay that way.  
**Futaba** : chill your inner gay my dude  
**Akira** : Sorry.  
            _Ryuji has added Yusuke into the_  
_conversation_  
**Yusuke** : Why did you guys kick me?  
**Ryuji** : sorry misclick  
**Yusuke** : but you need to press a button 3 times?  
**Ryuji** : misclick  
**Yusuke** : But you apologized before kicking me?  
**Ryuji** : Misclick.  
**Yusuke** : But...  
**Akira** : Don't worry Yusuke  
**Akira** : It was for your own good.  
**Yusuke** : ok..?  
**Akechi** : I can't believe this  
**Akechi** : the heroes who took down Shido and the Holy Grail  
**Akechi** : are people who are so... "carefree"...  
**Ryuji** : but u know u love us  
**Akechi** : I hate myself sometimes.


	2. Let Yusuke say fuck 2k17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little OOC because i had a Headcanon that they're getting more comfortable with each other and that they fully trust each other.
> 
> Also: Omg why is the format always erasing my bolds and wow a single emoji filled out the ENTIRE page had to erase it :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its even more crack ish  
> how is that possible

**Ryuji:** You know what time it is

 **Ryuji** : iTs HIIIGH NOON

 **Ann** : iTs HIIIIGH NOON

 **Ann:** omg

 **Ryuji:** omg

 **Ann:** If your heart is feeling cold, I'll cast Agidyne just to warm you up baby.

 **Ryuji:** Why cast Agidyne when I'm already brainwashed for you?

 **Ann:** OOOHHHHHH NICE

 **Akira:** for once I'm able to sleep in to at least noon and this is what I wake up to...?

 **Ryuji:** AyYyyY Bro

 **Ryuji:** wakey wakey sleepy prince

 **Akira:** hEe felLk baekc k alslppep lmdmpo 

 **Ann:** "He fell back asleep lmao"

 **Ryuji:** how the hell r u able to understand that???

 **Ann:** When you're exposed to idiots long enough, you just can.

 **Ryuji:** but i can't???

 **Ann** : Point made.

 **Futaba** : OOOOOHHHHHHH MY GOD

 **Futaba** : AND ANN TAKES THE SCORE HOME

 **Haru** : Ann, you might want to chill down a bit.

 **Futaba** : FREAKIN' RIP RYUGONE

 **Ryuji** : I hate u guys so much

 **Ann:** ;)

 **Yusuke** : There seems to be some excitement going on here.

 **Yusuke** : Please do fill me in

 **Akira** : I'll fill you in if no one wants to ;^)

 **Yusuke** : Please do.

 **Ann:** omg yUsUKE NO

 **Ann:** AKIRA NO

 **Ann:** STOP

 **Makoto:** I agree with Ann. Akira, nO

 **Yusuke:** ?

 **Yusuke:** Isn't he just telling me the events that's happening here?

 **Ryuji:** Akira wow

 **Ryuji:** once Yusuke steps in you immediately wake up.

 **Akira:** Anything for the pretty boy. ;)

 **Ryuji** : God no.

 **Ryuji** : and Futaba seems like a commentator now rofl 

 **Futaba** : u kids need someone to take care of u.

 **Ryuji** : omg

 **Futaba** : I want to get involved, but not too involved. What better role to take? Nyehehe.

 **Futaba** : I get to see all the fun c:

 **Ryuji** : what kind of laugh is that???

 **Makoto** : I am ashamed of myself that I'm getting used to these antics.

 **Ryuji** : Why, Makoto

 **Makoto** : ...

 **Makoto** : I'll assume that you're going to use a terrible pickup line

 **Ann** : you assume correct

 **Ryuji** : I'm willing to get injured if it'll protect you, since the sight of you Diarahans me

 **Akira** : Ewwe Rrtryushji 

 **Akira:** ufsuc 

 **Ann** : "Ew Ryuji. You suck."

 **Makoto** : Oh? So you don't mind being my stress reliever punching bag?

 **Ryuji** : wait what

 **Makoto** : That's sweet. I'll remember that.

 **Ryuji** : nO WAI T

 **Ann** : lmao u dug your own grave GG.

 **Yusuke** : Ah, don't mind if I join too. Being in an art school, especially if you had a bad reputation due to Madarame can put a lot of stress on your wellbeing.

 **Ryuji** : No way in hell.

 **Akira** : Yusuke you can take your stress out on me any day babe.

 **Ann** : ew get a room you 2

 **Yusuke** : Oh? How would I do that?

 **Akira** : Ah yes, come to my room and I'll make y oU tiIslop oMdnssWnOp

 **Akira** : EfO utdwStT eghorOotpDdlitgin caTWAUTHETP

 

               _Akira has left the conversation_

 

 **Ryuji** : what the shit?????

 **Ann** : um.

 **Ann** : It looks like Morgana tried to take the phone

 **Futaba** : holy shit u guys

 **Futaba** : Mona knocked Akira out

 **Haru** : What?!

 **Futaba** : um. "Sorry about that. Akira had this huge *cough* peverted *cough* grin that didn't spell any good intentions."

 **Ryuji** : What

 **Makoto** : It appears to be what Morgana is telling Futaba.

 **Futaba** : "Yusuke, PLEASE do watch your phrasing oh my goD. It's disgusting having to watch the 2 of u guys flirt."

 **Futaba** : that's what Mona says. And I have to agree.

 **Yusuke** : Flirting? What gave you that idea??

 **Ann** : omg.

 **Ryuji** : omg

 **Haru** : omg.

 **Akechi** : My phone is filled with spam. What's going on here?

 **Futaba:** Akechi shush

 **Akechi** : ???

 **Ann** : Sorry Yusuke.

 **Yusuke** : wha

 

            _Ann has removed Yusuke from the_

_conversation_

**Ann** : holy shit

 **Ann** : he's too pure and innocent

 **Ann:** we need to protect him from Akira

 **Ann** : Akira will taint the _S H I T_ out of him istg

 **Ryuji** : agreed but Akira is my bro yo 

 **Ryuji** : I gotta support him all the way yo

 **Ryuji** : what do I do

 **Ann:** just

 **Ann** : don't do anything

 **Akechi** : why not just let them develop their own relationship?

 **Makoto** : we want to, but...

 **Makoto** : Akira will devour Yusuke _so hard._

 **Ann** : And she means that both figurative AND literally.

 **Futaba** : Have you guys seen the look on Akira's face whenever he stares at Inari?? Especially when Inari comes to visit LeBlanc???

 **Futaba** : poor me and Mona.

 **Haru** : My condolences.

 **Akechi** : My condolences.

 **Futaba** : Akira just looks like he's gonna push Yusuke down any second and just.

 **Futaba** : Birds and the Bees.

 **Ann** : Damn. I can totally see that happening.

 **Futaba** : Oh Akira's waking up.

 

             _Futaba has added Akira into the_

_conversation_

**Akira** : Damn cat

 **Futaba** : "That's what you get for giving me sleeping pills last time"

 **Haru** : wait you did whaT????

 **Akira** : he keeps nagging at me "you must be feeling tired, go to sleep." Every. Single. Night.

 **Akira** : he deserved it.

 **Ryuji** : holy shit.

 **Futaba** : oh no 

 **Futaba** : Mona's attacking Akira again

 **Futaba** : I'm gonna vid this

 **Makoto** : Futaba you're supposed to _stop_ them!

 **Akechi** : do send me the video later

 **Makoto** : Akechi nO

 **Makoto** : Futaba stop their fight!

 **Makoto** : Futaba??

 **Makoto** : Earth to Futaba???

 **Ann** : lolololol 

 **Ryuji** : I bet she went to take some popcorn or something

 **Futaba** : back! 

 **Futaba** : wow they're still at it.

 **Ryuji** : yeap she did. 

 **Haru** : omg Futaba please

 **Makoto** : FUTABA

 **Futaba** : shush don't interrupt the show

 **Makoto** : I'm heading over right now

 **Ryuji** : count me in

 **Ann** : me 3

 **Akechi** : me 4

 

        _Akira has added Yusuke into the_

_conversation_

_Akira has removed Yusuke from the_

_conversation_

_Akira has added Yusuke into the_

_conversation_

 

 **Akira** : SoMe oNr hoLd fhe DanMg CaT

 **Yusuke** : ...

 **Yusuke** : what the _fuck_ is happening

 **Akira** : gasp

 **Futaba** : gasp

 **Ann:** gasp

 **Ryuji** : gasp

 **Makoto** : gasp

 **Haru** : gasp

 **Akechi** : gasp

 **Futaba** : "gasp"

 **Ann** : OmG YUSUKE WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

 **Akira** : who did? I'm going to haunt that person down

 **Akira** : going to riP THEIR HEART OUT

 **Akira** : hOw DARE 

 **Ryuji** : omg Yusuke why

 **Ryuji** : wait does that mean I can curse now

 **Akira** : I. dare. you.

 **Ryuji** : nvm 

 **Haru** : Yusuke do you know what that word means?!

 **Makoto** : WhO 

 **Makoto** : Akira. Save some piece of that dead meat for me

 **Makoto:** I'm going to puNCH THE SHIT OUT OF THEM

 **Akira:** Yusuke.

 **Akira:** Who.

 **Akira:** Taught.

 **Akira:** You.

 **Akira:** That.

 **Akira:** Word.

 **Yusuke** : Why are you all making such a huge fuss?

 **Yusuke** : I'm 17.

 **Futaba:** omg right

 **Futaba** : Inari is older than me.

 **Futaba** : I forgot.

 **Yusuke:** There were people living together with me in that shack before everyone left.

 **Yusuke.** I'm bound to hear it.

 **Ann:** And he doesn't know what Kin-ki is...

 **Ryuji:** d a m n

 **Akechi:** And yet he doesn't know that Akira is _high-key_ flirting with him...

 **Haru:** Wait, does this mean Yusuke isn't innocent??

 **Makoto:** Haru NO

 **Ryuji:** ThE TABOO 

 **Ann** : oh no

 **Ann** : _that which must not be spoken has been spoken._

 **Futaba:** oHMyG OD

 **Futaba:** AKIRA JUST BROKE

 **Futaba:** LitERALLY YO

 **Futaba:** HE BROKE 

 **Futaba:** HELP 

 **Futaba** : WHAT DO I DO

 **Makoto:** iM RUSHING OVER NOW HANG IN THERE

 **Akira** : ...

 **Akira** : he's... not innocent?

 **Akira** : onnh g heds totllayaly broknr en 

 **Akira** : Heea doesjnt ervnrt teuyty rteery to tkea r abey w ttjwph onrre frreom emrE

 **Ann** : "Omg he's totally broken"

 **Ann** : "he doesn't even try to take away the phone from me"

 **Ann** : oh no.

 **Akira** : shYidNti SEOR HAD TO RTUPE 

 **Ann** : "whY IS IT SO HARD TO TYPE"

 **Yusuke** : ?????

 **Yusuke** : what is happening???

 **Haru** : Futaba. 

 **Futaba** : on it.

 **Futaba** : Inari, don't say anything. Please.

 **Yusuke** : 

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke** :

 **Futaba** : just

 **Futaba** : bear with it for now.

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke** : 

 **Ann** : wow

 **Akechi** : are you going to...?

 

_Futaba has removed Akira from the_

_conversation_

_Futaba has added Yusuke.2 into the_

_conversation_

_Futaba has added Akira into the_

_conversation_

**Futaba** : Yes.

 **Yusuke** :

**Yusuke:**

**Yusuke:**

**Ryuji:** what the shit

 **Yusuke**. **2** : Akira?

 **Akira** : ... yes?

 **Yusuke**. **2** : Sorry, someone took my phone just now.

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke**. **2** : what does that word even mean?

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke** :

 **Yusuke** :

 **Futaba** : hoLy shIT

 **Futaba** : HES BACK

 **Makoto** : w o w

 **Makoto** : I'm here now and he's like

 **Makoto** : crying??? Tears of joy????

 **Yusuke** :

 **Makoto** : I'm going try to soothe him his broken soul if that's even possible.

 **Akira** : Don't worry guys.

 **Akira** : I'm back

 **Yusuke.2** : :)

 

              _Futaba has removed Akira from the_

_conversation_

 

 **Futaba** : I am SO glad that I made this AI bot long time ago for emergency cases like this.

 

 

             _Yusuke.2 has left the conversation_

 

 **Futaba** : also uh good thing??

 **Futaba** : that akira was too broken to notice there were 2 Inari

 **Ryuji** : nah

 **Ryuji** : i bet he'll be even happier if there were actually 2.

 **Ryuji** : cons of being a bro :(

 **Ann** : My condolences

 

              _Futaba has added Akira into the_

_conversation_

**Ann** : I can't believe that worked

 **Ryuji** : well, at least it's...

 **Ryuji** : resolved??

 **Akechi** : I'm considering my life choices.

 **Yusuke** : What the heck is happening??

 **Futaba** : ehehe I added a tiny bug into his phone. Should prevent any more cases.

 **Haru** : That's good.

 **Haru** : Thank god that you caught on my plan so fast.

 **Makoto** : Lets never talk about this again.

 **Ann** : Agreed.

 **Ryuji** : Agreed

 **Haru** : Agreed

 **Futaba** : Agreed

 **Akira** : Agreed

 **Futaba** : "Agreed"

 **Akechi** : Agreed.

 **Ann** : Yusuke... please do learn some phrasing.

 **Ann** : P L E A S E

 **Futaba** : If Akira dies randomly 1 day

 **Futaba** : It's def Inari's fault.

 **Akira** : cauuwarse ofer daett HegEGT

 **Akira** : :{"":"'l' Ytgsuake'as obLIbnvOSOIFaSnEARFSS"}"/;'

 **Futaba** : lmao Mona had to steal the phone and type fast

 **Ann** : "Cause of death: Yusuke's obliviousness"

 **Futaba** : what a show.

 **Yusuke** : ???

 **Akechi** : This is very entertaining.

 **Ryuji** : Hey Akechi

 **Akechi** : Oh no.

 **Ryuji** : You insta-kill my heart every time you smile.

 **Akechi** : That doesn't even make sense

 **Ann** : Nothing with him ever make sense

 **Yusuke** : If you need an example 

 **Yusuke** : Just look at him. 

 **Yusuke** : His life doesn't even make sense.

 **Futaba** : INARI STRIKES AGAIN YO

 **Akira** : NICE YUSUKE

 **Ann** : LOLOLOLOLOL

 **Ann** : HOLY SHIT YUSUKE

 **Makoto** : It's actually starting to get funny.

 **Haru** : Indeed. Impressive again, Yusuke.

 **Akechi** : D a m n Yusuke. 

 **Yusuke:** What did I do??

 **Akechi** : I see you in a new light now.

 **Akira** : He's always bathed in the light in my eyes.

 

      _Akechi has left the conversation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futaba added a bug which auto corrects any swear word for Yusuke's messenger because she can lmao
> 
> Points to Yusugay again for being savage without realizing it kek
> 
> Also: Top kek when there's a crisis happening they're all on their phones typing away instead of helping


	3. Rip Ryugone, you won't be missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this draft for a long time but I procrastinated to go to my computer to post it hhhhnnng  
> On a totally side note, please do comment some really terrible Persona 5 Pick-up lines that you don't mind me using ;)))
> 
> totally unrelated, but im stuck in bnha hell. save me
> 
> Update: I am just waiting for that one specific comment about that godly meme
> 
> Update 2: I added very very obvious hint. Guys please.

**Ryuji** : hey Akira why don't you try some pickup lines on your boy.

 **Ann** : Didn't he already?

 **Akira** : I did.

 **Ryuji** : wait what

 **Ryuji** : oh.

 **Ryuji** : niCe 

 **Ryuji** : THATS MY BRO AKIRA

 **Akira** : ;)

 **Futaba** : lmao I was wondering why he didn't reply to Savage Master last time

 **Yusuke** : Who is 'Savage Master?'

 **Ann** : Who indeed.

 **Ann** : Ryuji probably fainted from that burn yo.

 **Ryuji** : :(

 **Haru** : Top kek.

 **Makoto** : ...?????

 **Makoto** : Haru??????

 **Ann** : wow

 **Ryuji** : w o w Haru

 **Futaba** : Oooh wow another one! 

 **Futaba** : other than NPC Nishima!

 **Akira** : Mishima* 

 **Futaba** : NPC Nishima. 

 **Ryuji** : LOL 

 **Haru** : Oh, I was just trying a term I saw online

 **Haru:** does it not fit me?

 **Futaba:** nope

 **Futaba:** unless you wanna be a meme trash shitposter.

 **Haru:** Oh, never mind then.

 **Akira:** Honestly I doubt pretty boy will even get my lines.

 **Ryuji:** yeah...

 **Makoto:** oh wait

 **Makoto:** we haven't add Akechi back!

 **Futaba:** ah yes 

               

           _Futaba has added Trash Boy into the_

_conversation_

 

 **Ryuji** : what the shit?

 **Trash** **Boy** : I feel that if you guys have forgotten about me it'll be better.

 **Trash** **Boy** : Wait wha t

 **Trash Boy** : why is my name...?

 **God** : Shhhh 

 **God** : Be grateful for the name I gave you

 **Meme Trash** : Uh I assume that's Akechi and Futaba?

 **Meme Trash** : WahT The SHIT

 **Meme Trash** : FUTABA

 **Meme Trash#2** : LOLOL

 **Meme Trash#2** : Omg

 **Meme Trash#2** : Futaba why

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : I want to see what mine is

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Nice

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : I love it 

 **God** : ;)

 **Savage Master:** What is this?

 **Mom:** Huh

 **Savage Master** : Hang on,

 **Mom** : wait why am I 'Mom??'

 **Meme Trash** : Uhh

 **Savage Master** : Why am I 'Savage Master???'

 **Meme Trash#2** : Why indeed.

 **Meme Trash** : Those names... actually fits

 **Meme Trash** : Hey Futaba 

 **Meme Trash** : At least change my name!

 **Meme Trash** : It's confusing with Ann's.

 **Meme Trash** : Uh Futaba?????

 **Meme Trash#2** : I am pretty sure u need to address her as 'God'

 **God** : Did you peasants call for me?

 **Mom** : FuTABA

 **Trash Boy** : what have I gotten myself into...

 **God:** Your Wish shall be granted, Peasants

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Wow 

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Thanks

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : whTATDFUKKD

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : RYUJI.

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : NEVERMIND

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : ChanGe ME BACK

 **God:** Is that a way to speak to your God?

 **God:** Your Wish shall never be granted.

 **Meme Trash#2** : At least Someone is enjoying this...

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : DamN

 

           _Terrible Pick-up Lines changed his_

_name to Ryuji_

 

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : There!

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : goD DAMN IT FUTABA

 **Meme Trash#2** : LOLOLOLOL

 **God:** You peasants can never overturn my rule.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : There seems to be a lot of spam.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Wait what

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : omg that fits 

 **Mom** : So much

 **Meme Trash#2** : Fluffy hair~

 **Terrible Pick-up lines** : Fine

 **Terrible Pick-up lines** : if you're gonna be like this Futaba

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : I might as well act like my name.

 **God:** waiT NO

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : oh no

 **Meme Trash#2** : Oh boy

 **Mom:** Ryuji nO

 **Trash Boy** : Ryuji... No....

 **Savage Master** : Exactly who is who...?

 **Savage Master** : Well, except for Ryuji.

 **Savage Master** : He's obvious.

 **Savage Master** : His lines are always terrible.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : OOOOOHHH

 **Meme Trash#2** : Om g

 **Meme Trash#2** : And you ask why your name is...

 **Savage Master** : ????

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : NICE YUSUKE

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : YuSuKe WHY

 **Savage Master** : What did I do???

 **Mom:** Omg

 **Mom:**  Y'all. Please.

 **Mom:** N o

 **Trash Boy** : L O L GET REKT RYUJI

 **Terrible Pick-up** **Lines** : Fine, you're first.

 **Trash Boy** : ShiT

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Akechi, you may be a Trash Boy to others, but you're always a treasure to me.

 **Trash Boy** : Someone please kill me.

 **Trash Boy** : End my suffering.

 **Meme Trash#2** : OMg RYUJI

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Ann, no matter how trashy you are, I'll always pick you up.

 **Meme Trash#2** : S tOP

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Akira, you may be nasty but I still love you anyway.

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : N o

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : My love is only for the innocent pure eccentric dense oblivious and pretty boy.

 **Savage Master** : There is someone like that??

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Point made.

 **God:** Once again, chill your inner gay my dude

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : ;)

 **Fluff Potatoe** : omg

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Haru, potato flowers are pretty, delicate and gentle, just like you ;)

 **Mom** : I'm...

 **Mom:** Not even mad?? What

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Oh, thank you :)

 **Meme Trash#2** : That's... true 

 **Savage Master** : Indeed, potato flowers are very beautiful.

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Yusuke... :c

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Guys, wait.

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Listen.

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Do you guys hear that?

 **Savage Master** : The sound of my canvas calling for me, begging me to bestow the tattoos of the beautiful potato flowers on its body?

 **God** : And here we have a Arty Inari, at its natural habitat.

 **Savage Master** : Arty...?

 **God** : Oh, it appears it has spotted us, let us tread and watch it carefully, even though it's obliviousness prevents it from running away.

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Ah! There it is, loud and clear.

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : The sound of Akira's heart shattering.

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Ryuji :)

 **Meme Trash#2** : LOLOLOL

 **Meme Trash#2** : Bye bye forever Ryugone

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Mom?

 **God** : Omg

 **Mom:** I am not sure if I should allow it

 **Mom:** But then again this is Ryuji we're talking about...

 **Mom:** I guess you can.

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Thanks mom

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : N O

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Do that and I'll use a few of my usernames on Yusuke 

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : fuCdge 

 **Savage Master** : You misspelt 'Fudge'

 **Trash Boy** : I am sure he knows what he's typing L o L

 **Fluff Potatoe** : I have been wondering why you didn't use any on Yusuke.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : It seems it was a last resort technique.

 **Meme Trash#2** : LOOOOL

 **Meme Trash#2** : What about Makoto?

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Are you crazy?!

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Nuh uh no way in hell.

 **Mom:** :)

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : You see that smiley face?

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : That's the face of doom.

 **Meme Trash#2** : True lmao 

 **God:** Mom please stop him

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Why, God,

 **God:** N O

 **God:** D ONT YOU DA R E

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Are you afraid of falling for me?

 **God:** S CRE AMS

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Are you screaming because my technique is too good?

 **God:** Oh mYGOD

 **God** : NO RYUJI NO

 **Mom** : YOUNG MAN

 **Mom** : YOU'RE DEAD

 **Meme Trash#2** : omg 

 **Trash Boy** : Omg

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Are you sure you should be saying there here?

 **Savage Master** : Ryuji, what does that mean?

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : RYUJI

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : YUSUKE COVER YOUR EARS

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : COVER YOUR EYES 

 **Savage Master** : But I can't see if I do?

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : JuST DO IT

 **Mom** : HE MEANS NOTHING

 **Mom** : SCREAMING IS INAPPROPRIATE CHILDREN

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Not when we're enjoying it ;)

 **Mom** : RYUJI SAKAMOTO.

 **Mom** : YOU'RE OFFICIALLY DEAD

 **Savage Maste** r: ???

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Ryuji I _swear_

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : I will murder you in your sleep

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Dump your body into Mementoes or something 

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : No one will ever find your body

 **God** : O K

      _God has removed Terrible Pick-up_

_Lines from the conversation_

**God** : THerE

 **God** : PROBleM SOLVED

 **Savage Master** : Seriously, what did he mean?

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Don't worry about it

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : The danger's over.

 **Meme Trash#2** : HeLpd

 **Meme Trash#2** : Nu uh

           _Meme Trash#2 has added Terrible_

_Pick-up Lines into the conversation_

**Terrible Pick-up Lines** : HA

 **Meme Trash#2** : Sorry, forgot to say that Ryuji's beside me

 **Meme Trash#2** : He stole my phone

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines:** Come on Bro

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : Don't lie to your heart

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : You know you wanna do it to your bae too ;)

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Ryuji.

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : ♪ You sure ain't got a clue how bad this will go. ♪

 **Savage Master** : Do what??? What's a 'Bae'?

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Um

 **Mom** : SoMe KIND OF FOOD

 **Mom** : OK CONVERSATION OVER 

 **Mom** : KIDS GO TO SLEEP

 **Mom** : N O W

 **Trash Boy** : Someone's getting really into their role...

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : ♪ YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMINGGGGGGGGGGG ♪

 **Meme Trash#2** : Omfg

 **Terrible Pick-up Lines** : DjHELPSMSMKJGMYOVD

 **Savage Maste** r: ...????

 **Fluff Potatoe** : I see the word 'Help'.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Is he going to be alright?

 **Mom** : This is Ryuji we're talking about.

 **Mom** : It's probably Akira or something.

 **Meme Trash#2** : Don't worry about it.

 **Meme Trash#2** : Akira appeared and dragged a screaming Ryuji away to who knows where

 **Mom** : Mother knows best.

 **Trash Boy** : Omg 

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Don't worry about it

 **Nasty Crimeboy** : Just gonna bring him to mementoes and kill him there :)

 **God** : Rip Ryuji, 2000-2017, You won't be missed.

 **Mom** : Akira, no overdoing it.

 **Meme Trash#2** : I'm gonna head there and see.

 **God** : Me too.

 **Trash Boy** : Sadly, we are unable to record videos in the Metaverse.

 **God** : Oh don't worry about that

 **God** : I managed to make a prototype camera that's made off some parts the shadows drop

 **God** : It should work

 **Meme Trash#2** : Praise the Lord

 **Trash Boy** : Please do send me the video.

_God has added Boss into the conversation_

**Meme Trash#2** : FUTABA WHY WOULD YOU

 **God:** SorRY Sojiro took my phone

 **Curry God** : Look kiddos,

 **Curry God** : I don't care what you guys are doing even if its planning or already doing a murder on your friend

 **Curry God** : Try not to cause a ruckus like the last time all of you guys crammed in here when Akira was dying.

 **Curry God** : Also, why is my name...

 **Mom** : Don't worry about it boss.

 **Mom** : I'm taking care of these kids.

 **God:** Omg.

 **Curry God** : Uh, I assume you're Makoto...?

 **Mom:** Yes, it is.

 **Curry God** : Hoo boy.

 **Curry God** : I'm not gonna ask what's happening since I trust that you'll keep them in place.

 **Mom:** Yes Boss!

 **Curry God** : Alright, I'm out.

 **Curry God** : Make sure Akira gets back before it's too dark out there.

 **Trash Boy** : Oh wow.

 **Fluff Potatoe** : Indeed.

 **Savage Maste** r: Ah, I shall be visiting the cafe tomorrow. It always helps to have a nice cup of coffee while staring at Sayuri.

 **Curry God** : Hoo boy.

       _Curry God has left the conversation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me  
> Its getting even more and more random how is that possible
> 
> Next chapter might be very far away because my hand is dead and I'm regretting my life choices of why I chose to give them other nicknames. The bolding omg


End file.
